masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kelly Chambers
Kelly Chambers is the Yeoman/Administrative Assistant on the Normandy SR-2. Her primary job on the Normandy is to keep Commander Shepard abreast of new emails, pass on meeting requests from Shepard's squad mates, and keep the fish in the Captain's Cabin fed. In addition, Kelly provides counselor support and and monitors the psychological state of Shepard and the crew, offering input mission outcomes and impressions on Shepard's team. If Shepard asks her about Cerberus' notorious reputation, Kelly refutes the notion that she or the organization is anti-alien. While she does believe in the importance of Cerberus' agenda to benefit humankind, Kelly doesn't believe that it means they hate other species by default. Throughout her time on the Normandy SR-2, Kelly regards aliens with the same respect and compassion she feels for her fellow man, evidenced by her repeated displays of concern over Shepard's non-human companions. She is initially identified and titled as "Yeoman Chambers", but as you talk to and get to know more about her, it is changed to "Kelly Chambers" and is eventually referred to as "Kelly", possibly to show the growing camaraderie between Shepard and the crewmates. Suicide Mission After the Normandy crew is abducted by the Collectors, Shepard has to decide whether to immediately travel through the Omega 4 Relay and commence the suicide mission against the Collectors or delay it in order to better prepare themselves. If the former option is chosen, Kelly and the rest of the crew are discovered trapped in the Collector pods, about to be harvested for the Human-Reaper. Luckily, Shepard and the squad manage to free them just in time. At this point Shepard can assign a squad member to lead the survivors back to the Normandy. However, if Shepard orders them to travel back on their own or assigns a non-loyal squad member to the task, the crew will be killed en route, unless you assign Jack (unloyal) to the mission who will otherwise get the job done but sacrifice herself in doing so. You also encounter one of the Horizon colonists, Lillith, just before she is dissolved in the tubes. If you chose to better prepare your team then Yeoman Kelly is the one liquified in the tube. Provided that she is saved by Shepard in the suicide mission, she recalls the events of her imprisonment in the way Thane would have, indicating that she may also possess eidetic memory or that there are aftereffects from being imprisoned by the Collectors. Romance Kelly is a potential romance option for both a male and female Shepard. However, she is only a partial romance option as she does not grant the Paramour achievement, and does not affect any relationship Shepard might have, whether it be with their current squad member or love interest from Mass Effect. The six main romance options will not begin a romance with you if you are in a romance with another character. Shepard can flirt with Kelly anytime prior to the suicide mission, which eventually results in a private dinner at the captain's quarters, after which she offers to feed Shepard's fish. If she and the other crew-mates are saved, she will send a message on the terminal telling Shepard to use the intercom to invite her up into Shepard's cabin. When Kelly is invited to Shepard's cabin, she will be seen sitting on the couch wearing an outfit like the ones seen being worn by the dancers in Chora's Den and Afterlife. There will be three interaction options available. The first interaction is to have Kelly perform a series of dances. The second option is to have Kelly sit on Shepard's lap with the two characters caressing each other. The third and final interaction is to have Kelly and Shepard lay down together in bed, holding each other close with Shepard stroking Kelly's arm. Kelly doesn't regard differences in species as a barrier to romantic relationships, and describes Samara as "gorgeous," considers Thane's demeanor to be "sexy," and desires to hug and comfort Garrus. If Shepard questions Kelly's flirtatious comments about several of the alien members of the crew, Kelly tells Shepard that intimacy is a good way to learn more about others, including aliens. Category:Characters Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Humans Category:Normandy